undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
TWE Lockout
TWE Presents: Lockout. TWE Lockout is the second CPV produced by TWE, which is owned by Mario Sanchez. TWE Lockout follows TWE Ascend to Hell. The show's main event features an Elimination Chamber Match for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship. Match Card TWE World Heavyweight Championship (Elimination Chamber Match): Silvio © vs. Shadow vs. Triple X vs. Mart War vs. Devin Sanchez vs. ED Master TWE Championship: Amazing Troy © vs. Viper No.1 Contenders Match: PJ Skillz vs. Antho vs. AJ Reyes vs. ??? TWE World Tag Team Championship: SWED (Roacher & Francaios) © vs. Team Bring It! (Arrow & DoggyDog) Tag Team No.1 Contenders Gauntlet Match TWE Divas Championship: Aze Salda © vs. Sue TWE Hardcore Championship: Johnny Extreme © vs. Vixx Dark Shark vs. Maxakrer Background Dark Shark vs. Maxaraker At Ascend To Hell, Dark Shark was scheduled to participate in the Battle Royal for the Intercontinental Championship, finally couldn’t due to an attack, the attacker has been revelated and it was Maxaraker, who attacked him saying he can do whatever he pleases when he wants, now Shark wants his revenge on this new guy and Maxaraker will make his debut in this match. Hardcore Championship: Johnny Extreme © vs. Vixx Definitely these two best friends and bitter enemies are destined to fight forever, Vixx challenge Johnny for his title and he accepts the challenge, this time the match will be for the Hardcore Championship where there will be no restriction and no holds barred, who will take the title and the chicks at his home? Divas Championship Rematch: Aze Salda © vs. Sue Having made his debut in the CAW Wrestling, Azeneth caused an great impact after beating one of the best divas who has been to the former Divas Champion Sue in his in-ring debut, now in his first defense must defend his first championship against Sue in a rematch, it is said that Aze won by luck was that achievement win because Sue was not in good conditions to compete, but this time will be more than ready to get the gold again, may Aze retain the title or just be a paper champion and Sue gets another more accomplishment? Number One Contenders for World Tag Team Championships - Tag Team Gauntlet Match (Not in orden): Gabriel Cass & Jake Navor vs. The Awesome Ones (Phenom & Mario Sanchez) vs. Straight Code Star & DJ Hero vs. Rebellion (Dustin Martinez & David Mill) vs. Kevin & Shawn vs. Evolution (Sdollao & Mattista) All these teams will give all to survive until the end to be the last team standing also show their great skills and win the chance to face the World Tag Team Champions in the next CPV. In this match it is noted that several superstars do their debut, they include Jake Navor, Dustin Martinez, Sdollao and Mattista. "Dream Match" - World Tag Team Championships: SWED (Roacher & Francaios) vs. Team Bring IT (DoggyDog & Arrow) The match which so many people had been waiting for a long time, the clash of champions, the World Tag Team champions, the most charismatic, funny and the best team of the moment, here we have SWED! and is another corner we have two great friends both champions the team of the Intercontinental Champion DoggyDog and United States Champion Arrow, called Team Bring IT. Both teams had their moment of glory by winning their respective titles in the same night at Ascend to Hell. Number One Contenders Match, Winner challenges the TWE Champion at next CPV – Fatal 4 Way Match: AJ Reyes vs. PJ Skillz vs. Antho vs. ??? The winner of this Elimination Fatal 4 Way will get a Title Opportunity at the next CPV. Will it be AJ Reyes, who was almost capture the gold inside the infernal structure. It could be PJ Skillz, who has long time without getting the gold around his waist, but now will make every effort to get an opportunity and get to the top to triumph again. Or it may also could be Antho, who was seen very strong and dominant making the possible to get the championship in the past CPV. For last there will be an mystery participant (Who will be?) TWE Championship: Amazing Troy © vs. Viper After having renounced to YUW Attitude (although not really been so), Viper has revived his rivalry with Troy to seek revenge and snatch the championship at any cost and that was to blame him for the end of his reign as YUW World Champion and ruin his WM moment at YUW WrestleMania 4 two years ago. Remember that Troy was crowned the first ever TWE Champion after winning the 6 Man Armageddon Hell in a Cell Match at Ascend to Hell and after it received an RKO by Viper as part of his revenge. Both have enough hatred between them, it will not be a competition or a match face to face even a dispute over the title, but it is the battle of a war. Possibly to be a Steel Cage Match... World Heavyweight Championship - Elimination Chamber Match: Silvio © vs. Shadow vs. ED Master vs. Triple X vs. Mart War vs. Devin Sanchez Silvio is forced to defend his newly won World Heavyweight Championship inside the devil's playground in his first title defense against his great rival Shadow, whom he defeated for the title, ED Master and Triple X two candidates to win the big gold title and both enfeoffed from having had a brutal match in the Hell In A Cell, Mart War who has managed to earn his spot in this match and finally we have the promising young and newcomer from RPW and new member of Sanchez Dungeon, Devin Sanchez! Results *Prior to their match, Maxakrer would attack Dark Shark in the locker room and left him unconscious *Phenom was attacked by two mystery man in white masks and tuxedos, rendering him unable to compete in the Gauntlet Match. *3 - Mid Match, DJ Hero would walk out on SCS. Scott Jay would be revealed as Mario's new partner. *4 - Nightmare Kid was revealed as the fourth competitor Tag Team Gauntlet Match Results Elimination Chamber Results